


To Punish

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Punishment, Spanking, Turtlecest, dubcon, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: Raph needs punishment, and Leo knows just how to handle it.





	To Punish

**Author's Note:**

> Don't think I've uploaded this one yet. Oops.
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment if you enjoyed this!

“Stay still, Raph.”

It’s an order. Leo’s used to that, and it still gives him that power rush. He gets it when Raph obeys, too, though the younger turtle does so rather begrudgingly; grumbling and wriggling about a little. He’d have to fix that.

**_SMACK._ **

It’s loud, and Raph’s sudden compliance and heated face make it apparent that it must have hurt. Good, Leonardo muses, smiling. He wants it to. Raph needs to be taught a lesson.

He has him cradled over his lap, like a small child, ass exposed and blushing from his earlier attack, and Leo takes advantage of this vulnerability, fondling Raph’s cheeks and his hole and his thighs. Anything he can get his hands on, anything to draw a reaction from his brother.

Another smack. Raph straightens suddenly, head spinning round in anger and embarrassment. “J-Jesus! Knock it off, ya assh–”

Leo’s hand come down like a whip, and Raph falls limp again with a tiny whimper, still barely trying to wriggle free. That’s what makes Raph so perfect, so good and irresistible. So stubborn. So resistant.

But Leo can break him.

“ _Quiet_ ,” he barks, covering Raph’s mouth and nose with his hand, gently dipping his fingers in and out of Raph’s mouth to silence him further. Then he brings his other hand back, and smacks Raph’s ass hard, his cock hardening at the reaction from his hot-headed brother.

“You’re so weak like this, Raphael. So vulnerable. So compliant.” He smacks him again, and again, and again; building up an easy rhythm. Raph moans and whines, eyes wrenched shut, but he’s still trying to push Leo’s digits out of his mouth. “ _No_.” Leo smacks him harder, forcing his fingers back further into his brother’s throat. “Suck them, Raphael. Suck my fingers, like you suck my cock.”

When Raph does, Leo can’t help but let his dick drop out, achingly hard and needy from the display before him. He groans, gently playing with Raph’s hole and tail, brows raising when he feels Raph’s own cock twitch against the side of his leg.

“Good, Raphael. So  _good_.” With a final, parting smack, Leo lifts his brother off of him and places him down squarely on the bed, making sure that he can see every inch of his now reddened face.

Leo wastes no time in slipping his fingers into Raph’s ass, using Raph’s own saliva as a makeshift lube as he prepares him, satisfied by how silent and good Raph remains. It’s only when he shoves his cock inside his brother that Raph shows any kind of reaction; an undignified hiccup that Raph quickly dismisses himself, averting his gaze from Leo’s prying eyes.

“Raphael,” Leo says, fucking Raph nice and hard, like he wants it, like he likes it, “Look at me, Raphael. Look at your leader.” Raph doesn’t, so Leo makes his, impaling him on his cock right up to his prostate, which causes Raph to jolt and groan and make all of his delicious sounds. Good. Good.

“You like this, Raphael?” Leo grunts, locking eyes with his brother, “Yeah? You like it when I punish you? Make you feel so dirty?” He punctuates that with a hard thrust, watching in delight as Raph’s cock starts to leak. “Like the naughty turtle you are?”

Raph groans under him, babbling nonsense as his cock spasms against his chest, covering his plastron in cum. “Yeah, t-that’s right, Raphael,” Leo whispers, getting close himself, “Cum for me. Cum for me like a good turtle.”

Raph whines when he’s finished, and again when Leo cums inside him, filling him with his hot cum, and it’s delicious; Leo’s still savouring Raph’s utter defeat and helplessness.

He smiles, removing his cock and quickly filling the void with his finger again, not letting any of his cum escape. Raph moans pathetically, and Leo leans over to capture him in a kiss, slowly fucking Raph on his finger. “So good, so good, Raphael~”


End file.
